US Virgin Islands in GreatVision Song Contest 12
|presenters = Taylor Swift |opening = Phoebe Ryan - Mine |exsupervisor = |host = USVltv |interval = | entries = 10 |null = |vote = Each Jury awarded 1-8, 10 and 12 points to their favorite songs | winner = The Chainsmokers feat. ROZES - Roses |nex = |pre = }} The US Virgin Islands will participate in the GreatVision Song Contest 12. The entry will select through a National Selection. This selection was called "US Virgin Islands Song Festival" __TOC__ Location U.S. Virgin Islands The U.S. Virgin Islands (USVI; also called the United States Virgin Islands or American Virgin Islands), officially the Virgin Islands of the United States, are a group of islands in the Caribbean that are an insular area of the United States. The islands are geographically part of the Virgin Islands archipelago and are located in the Leeward Islands of the Lesser Antilles. The U.S. Virgin Islands consist of the main islands of Saint Croix, Saint John, and Saint Thomas, and many other surrounding minor islands. The total land area of the territory is 133.73 square miles (346.4 km2). The territory's capital is Charlotte Amalie on the island of Saint Thomas. Charlotte Amalie Charlotte Amalie is the capital and largest city of the U.S. Virgin Islands. It has a deep-water harbor that was once a haven for pirates and is now one of the busiest ports of call for cruise ships in the Caribbean. The city is known for its Danish colonial architecture, building structure and history, and a dozen streets and places throughout the city have Danish names. The town has a long history of pirates, especially stories of Bluebeard and Blackbeard. In the 17th century, the Danes built both Blackbeard's Castle and Bluebeard's Castle attributed to the pirates. Blackbeard's Castle is a U.S. National Historic Landmark. Another tourist attraction is Fort Christian, the oldest standing structure in the Virgin Islands Archipelago. A copy of the Liberty Bell is in Emancipation Park, which is a tourist attraction.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlotte_Amalie,_U.S._Virgin_Islands ' Saint Thomas' Saint Thomas is one of the Virgin Islands in the Caribbean Sea and, together with St. John and Water Island, forms a county and constituent district of the United States Virgin Islands (USVI), an unincorporated territory of the United States. Located on the island is the territorial capital and port of Charlotte Amalie. As of the 2010 census, the population of Saint Thomas was 51,634 about 48.5% of the US Virgin Islands total. The district has a land area of 31.24 square miles (80.9 km2). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Thomas,_U.S._Virgin_Islands Reichhold Center for the Arts The Reichhold Center for the Arts is the premiere performance venue located on St. Thomas, US Virgin Islands. The theater hosts a full season of performances. Format The "US Virgin Islands Song Festival" will be the national selection process for the US Virgin Islands in the GreatVision Song Contest. The national selection will have one grand final with 10 artists. On the 25th January 2016 started the official submission time for the "US Virgin Islands Song Festival". All artists who are interested in to represent the US Virgin Islands can send an application to USVltv. The broadcaster USVltv cooperates with NBC. So it is possible that the US Virgin Islands can use artists from the United States. The following artists are interested to represent the US Virgin Islands: * Jake Miller * Chelsea Lankes * The Chainsmokers * Elle King * Mako * Zella Day * Rachel Platten * Echosmith * Krewella * 3LAU Confirmed singers & song Voting Scoreboard See also *GreatVision Song Contest *GreatVision Song Contest 12 *History of US Virgin Islands in GreatVision Song Contest